


divine unknown.

by siphons



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), i’m probably going to add more as i go, no idea what it needs at the moment lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siphons/pseuds/siphons
Summary: Goddess Elain Archeron of the Flower Realm is growing tired and aggravated by her sister’s constant watching over her shoulder. Sure, her sisters are rulers of much more intimidating realms, but that doesn’t mean she can’t handle herself just fine. And to prove it, Elain runs away from the careful watch of her sisters and to the Shadow Realm where she hopes to steer clear of trouble and family for at least a week. However, the King of the realm, Azriel, knows of her presence the minute she crossed over to his territory, and finds quite the interest in the beautiful goddess.[coming soon!!]
Relationships: Elain Archeron/Azriel, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Kudos: 7





	divine unknown.

i’m giggling there is nothing here yet. i only posted so my draft wouldn’t delete heart been broke so many times...


End file.
